La Venganza Perfecta
by Adilay de Capricornio
Summary: [UA] El sol terminó de deshacer todo rastro de sangre del vampiro (solo para estar segura) y después cerró las cortinas para dejar en paz la espada hecha de plata con empuñadura de madera de roble. ―Está hecho, finalmente. [Este fic participa en la actividad: La lista de los fickers malditos: Mes del terror en ¡Siéntate!]


_[One-Shot]_

 **La Venganza Perfecta**

―Kikyō / Rin & Sesshōmaru―

 **S** ummary: [UA] El sol terminó de deshacer todo rastro de sangre del vampiro (solo para estar segura) y después cerró las cortinas para dejar en paz la espada hecha de plata con empuñadura de madera de roble. ―Está hecho, finalmente. [Este fic participa en la actividad: La lista de los fickers malditos: Mes del terror en ¡Siéntate!]

 **A** dvertencias: Muerte de Personajes. | Tal vez un poco de OoC. | Y quizá un toque de humor extraño.

 **D** isclaimer:

InuYasha © Rumiko Takahashi

La Venganza Perfecta © Adilay Himelric

 **D** escripción del reto: Escribir un one-shot | **Vampiros.** _Destrucción del Vampiro_. | Tratar de recuperar mi gusto por los vampiros… (esto es personal).

 **N** otas:

Nuevamente no pude resistir participar en el foro _"¡Siéntate!"_. La actividad de terror aclamaba mi atención urgentemente y yo aquí estoy dando lo mejor de mí a la hora de escribir. Espero que puedan pasar al foro y divertirse ahí.

Si les gustó el one-shot no duden en comentármelo. Ahora sí, los dejo leer.

* * *

 **•**

* * *

Higurashi Kikyō vio el ataúd oscuro donde ponía el nombre _Higurashi Kagome_ , poco después desvió su mirada rojiza hacia el otro ataúd donde ponía _InuYasha_ en kanjis japoneses muy marcados pero antiguos.

Suspiró y se retiró del enorme sótano donde ya hacían ese par de ataúdes con cuidado y con disposición para ser cuidados con uñas, dientes y todo un armamento con la que se podría armar una pequeña guerrilla.

Kikyō amaba a su hermana gemela Kagome, adoraba a su cuñado Inuyasha y por eso estaba dispuesta a morir por ellos ahora que estaban débiles y dormidos en sus ataúdes oscuros. Reponiendo fuerzas y curando heridas sangrantes.

Se vieron obligados a dormir 28 años antes de lo estipulado ya que habían sido atacados a traición. La boda de Inuyasha y Kagome fue hermosa, buena música, buen ambiente y regalos por todos lados junto a la hermosos adornos de salón en la mansión de Inuyasha, a media noche.

La araña de techo vector oscura en medio de todo el salón había iluminado nada más lo suficiente para dar un ambiente elegante y Kikyō se había sentido emocionada por ver a su gemela feliz junto a un vampiro que durante siglos se creyó, jamás sería _domado_.

Entre ellos había una diferencia de edades muy grande, de hecho, Inuyasha fue quien convirtió la madre de ambas gemelas en vampira cuando ella estaba embarazada de ambas chicas.

Cuando Inuyasha recordó su desliz de hambruna por negarse a beber sangre durante 3 años, se disculpó una y mil veces con Higurashi Naomi, la madre de las gemelas, mucho antes de pedirle su aprobación para desposar a Kagome con quien había iniciado un romance cuando las gemelas y su madre estaban siendo entrenadas por Izayoi (la mamá de Inuyasha) en la mansión de él.

Kikyō había encontrado a Inuyasha muy impulsivo y nada igual a como lo habían descrito otros vampiros por alrededor: _frío, despiadado, cruel_. Pero Inuyasha había demostrado ser: _hospitalario, poco educado, poco confiado y muy amable. Y sobre todo, muy protector con los que amaba._

Su historia era triste. Su padre murió defendiendo a su esposa humana (recién convertida en vampira cuando Inuyasha estaba en su vientre) y a su hijo recién nacido. La madrastra de Inuyasha, y su hermanastro estaban lejos de él y de su madre por algunos motivos que solo Kagome sabía; y ahora que Inuyasha había accedido a que más gente entrase a su mansión, antes cerrada ante todo y todos, decían que Kagome había hecho milagros con ese tipo.

La antigua mansión ahora estaba habitada por Izayoi, Naomi, Kikyō, Kagome e Inuyasha. Demasiada gente, como decía Inuyasha, aunque las gemelas decían que él realmente estaba feliz de tener a más personas acompañándolo a él y a su madre.

Sin embargo, regresando a la boda, alguien tenía que estropear la fiesta.

Y ese alguien era un antiguo rival de los hermanos Inutaishō (Sesshōmaru e Inuyasha): _Naraku_.

Sesshōmaru había partido a quien sabe dónde por quién sabe qué motivos por lo que Naraku solo tenía un objetivo al cual seguir, el que nunca se movía de su lugar y el que ya tenía puntos débiles a los cuales atacar.

Un enorme grupo de vampiros fueron a atacar a la mansión y a sus integrantes; incontables enemigos de Inuyasha, aliados con Naraku para hacer de la hermosa celebración, un verdadero infierno.

Sin embargo, lo que nadie esperaba era que Sesshōmaru Inutaishō llegase junto a una vampira joven a su lado; y un centenar de vampiros poderosos. Incluso la hermana melliza de Naraku, Kagura, quien se había aliado con el hermanastro de Inuyasha y confrontó a su propio hermano haciéndolo retroceder a él y a sus bestias.

Inuyasha y Kagome resultaron gravemente heridos ya que junto a Kikyō, por todo medio trataron de mantener a las bestias alejadas de los invitados y de las madres de los novios.

Kikyō estaba herida pero no tanto como Kagome o Inuyasha. Kagura, Sesshōmaru y la pequeña vampiresa que después se identificó como Inutaishō Rin, ayudaron a Kikyō a llevar a los heridos a los ataúdes donde la oscuridad y sus propios esfuerzos salvarían a la recién pareja.

 _»Vaya modo de empezar la luna de miel_ ―había comentado Kagura con pésame―, _ese idiota_ ―dijo poco después refiriéndose a su mellizo.

Kikyō se mantuvo con ambos novios, curándose a sí misma sus heridas con alcohol y vendas (Rin la ayudó un poco), y manteniéndose alerta por si otro ataque llegaba a suscitarse, cosa que no ocurrió porque Sesshōmaru se quedó afuera de la mansión hasta que el sol salió.

Pero ahora años después del ataque hacia su hermana y cuñado, ellos no debían tardar en despertar, por lo que ya era hora de pasar a hacer algo muy estúpido y arriesgado.

Se puso su atuendo negro, se puso los lentes oscuros y abrió un poco la ventana de la sala viendo, y sintiendo el ardor en sus ojos, como el sol finalmente descendía y dejaba a la noche invadir Tokio.

―Kikyō, ¿a dónde vas? ―le preguntó Naomi con un chal oscuro sobre sus hombros.

―Iré por una pequeña retribución ―contestó metiendo un par de pistolas en las fundas del cinturón que llevaba atadas en las piernas y cintura.

―Hija, sé que lo que le hicieron a tus hermanos no fue…

―Mamá… sólo quiero asegurarme de dejar bien claro un punto ―la interrumpió Kikyō amarrándose el largo cabello en una trenza que cayó sobre su espalda―. Por favor, diles a Kagome e Inuyasha cuando despierten que no vuelvan a ser tan idiotas como para dejarse machacar así de nuevo.

Colgándose encima su chaqueta negra y afianzándose bien las botas, Kikyō se marchó encendiendo su motocicleta para dirigirse a toda velocidad a un solo destino.

―¡Kikyō! ―exclamó Naomi desde la puerta.

Izayoi por su lado se mantuvo lejos de las mujeres, al fondo de un pasillo, y miró a sus espaldas. Rin estaba ahí.

―No se preocupe _, madre_ ―dijo Rin tomándole un hombro―, traeré a Kikyō-sama de regreso con su mamá. Déjeselo a Rin.

―Muchas gracias, Rin ―dijo Izayoi viéndola desvanecerse en el aire por medio de neblina oscura.

Los ojos de Izayoi la hicieron ver de nuevo la imagen que creyó que nunca vería de nuevo: su señor, Inu no Taishō estaba ahí parado.

No, no era su señor.

―Sesshōmaru.

―Dejaste a Rin irse con ella ―dijo él.

―Lo lamento pero es que yo…

Sesshōmaru le dio la espalda y le dijo antes de irse como Rin hace unos minutos:

―No te angusties por ella, Izayoi. Mi esposa no es débil.

Izayoi abrió la boca sorprendida, era la primera vez… la primera… que Sesshōmaru la llamaba por su nombre.

De pronto un mal presentimiento la invadió.

…

Kikyō detuvo la motocicleta unos metros lejos de un enorme castillo en la cima de una colina al puro estilo de Hollywood. Se quitó las gafas oscuras y se desamarró la bufanda negra que Kagome le había regalado hace 138 años; se quedó mirando la colina y dedujo que tal vez Naraku ya sabía de su ubicación.

―Ne, Kikyō-sama.

Los ojos rojos de Kikyō se movieron hasta mirar de reojo a la chica de cabello castaño y ojos amarillos como los de Sesshōmaru e Inuyasha.

―¿Qué diablos haces aquí, Rin?

―Vengo a ayudar ―dijo Rin con sencillez.

―No quiero que lo hagas, lárgate.

―No puedo, debo ayudarla, se lo prometí a _madre_ ―dijo refiriéndose a Izayoi.

―¡Rin, vete, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo!

―Claro que sí, somos familia lo quieras, voy a cuídate la espalda ya que para eso estoy aquí así que… yo… o… ―los ojos de Rin se agrandaron con miedo―. Oh no…

―¿Qué? ―entonces Kikyō se permitió mirar a Rin, inquieta.

―Me ha seguido ―suspiró asustada―. Creí que no se daría cuenta.

―¿Quién?

El castillo explotó.

La cara de Kikyō se descolocó por completo. La boca de la vampiresa se abrió como la puerta de un buzón y sus ojos no pudieron creer lo que estaba presenciando.

Rin atrás suyo suspiró.

―Sesshōmaru-sama me ha seguido ―dijo dándose una lenta palmada en la frente, Rin pegó su espalda a un árbol ante una poderosa ventisca de aire que alborotó las cabelleras largas, furiosamente.

De pronto, Kikyō regresó su mirada al castillo de donde salían muchos vampiros dispuestos a pelear con pistolas, katanas y demás armamentos. Pero todo eso se fue al carajo con un enorme resplandor azul marino y amarillo que se llevó a todos los enemigos como una ola gigante a conchas de mar.

―Aunque no lo creas, nosotros vinimos a Tokio porque nos enteramos del ataque hacia el castillo de Inuyasha-sama que Naraku había planeado ―habló Rin, pero esta vez Kikyō no la miró a ella sino al caos que estaba provocándose en la cumbre oscura de Naraku, de donde el vampiro líder no tardó en salir acompañado con una enorme manta de humo negro (venenoso y corrosivo) a enfrentar a su enemigo―. Kagura-sama nos dijo que Naraku estaba ya demasiado envenenado por la envidia y que había que aprovechar el compromiso de Inuyasha-sama para matarlo.

»Kagura-sama tiene contactos dentro del castillo… o lo que queda de él ―rio con gracia y no impresionada por el ataque que Sesshōmaru y Naraku estaban protagonizando―. Así que por eso nos enteramos, aunque no llegamos a tiempo. Jamás lo admitirá así que es un secreto ―entonces se acercó a Kikyō y le susurró al oído, emocionada, como si contase el secreto de su vida―: Sesshōmaru-sama está muy molesto.

El veneno de Naraku y la energía cegadora de Sesshōmaru estaban chocando en el cielo con furia.

―Sesshōmaru-sama quiere a su hermano y a su segunda mamá ―continuó Rin―, mucho, a decir verdad. Pero no quiere que algo como eso lo haga parecer débil ―sonrió afable―. Sesshōmaru-sama es un buen vampiro.

Kikyō no se creía eso, tal vez Rin lo decía porque la chica tenía una imagen muy idealizada del hermano de su cuñado, pero ni ella misma había hablado siquiera por 2 minutos con Sesshōmaru así que evitaría decir cualquier comentario.

―Siéntese, Kikyō-sama ―le dijo Rin con simpleza―, esto no tardará mucho.

Y para la sorpresa de Kikyō, Rin tuvo razón. De pronto, El humo negro fue erradicado por los rayos azules y amarillos para después hacer una explosión que hizo que Kikyō cerrase los ojos debido al ardor provocado por dicha luz.

Para cuando alzó la mirada de nuevo, solo el humo gris se hizo presente sobre los escombros de lo que antes fue un macabro castillo.

―Vámonos ya ―dijo Sesshōmaru atrás de las vampiresas. Rin se giró sonriente, pero la sonrisa se desvaneció ante la imagen que estaba frente a ella.

Sesshōmaru estaba parado con incontables heridas sobre su cuerpo desnudo, Kikyō no prestó atención a la desnudez del vampiro sino a la herida que chorreaba sangre en su hombro izquierdo. Parecía que un trozo de carne fue arrancado con brusquedad. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados porque lágrimas de sangre bajaban lentamente por sus mejillas (quizá debido al resplandor antes presenciado); y como cerecita sobre el pastel, Sesshōmaru también tenía un profundo agujero en el costado derecho haciendo que la respiración del vampiro albino se irregularizara.

―¡Sesshōmaru-sama!

…

Usando la neblina negra, Rin se fue con Sesshōmaru de regreso a la mansión de Inuyasha, Kikyō por su parte se montó sobre su motocicleta y arrancó con velocidad máxima con dirección a su hogar. La luz del día estaba a punto de salir, la batalla había durado toda la noche y parte de la madrugada; por suerte, Kikyō llegó a tiempo.

Cerró la puerta con el mecanismo eléctrico y se adentró corriendo hasta la habitación designada para Rin y Sesshōmaru. Con el corazón en la garganta, Kikyō se encontró con su madre e Izayoi. Ambas la miraron preocupadas.

No había tiempo de explicar lo antes ocurrido; Izayoi le explicó que Rin estaba atendiendo a Sesshōmaru junto a Kagura y Jaken (un sirviente demonio de Sesshōmaru que apenas había llegado). Kagura también había llegado herida, y por lo que Izayoi y Naomi sabían, la vampiresa también había salido poco después de que lo hizo Rin.

Y llegó con una bolsa ensangrentada que dejó en la habitación de Kikyō.

La morena se alejó de la puerta de Rin con la promesa de su madre que la mantendría informada acerca del estado de Sesshōmaru. Se fue a su habitación cautelosa por un olor putrefacto que ella conocía bien.

Kikyō abrió con cuidado la bolsa que poseía un penetrante olor a ajo que estaba en medio de su cuarto sobre el suelo.

―Ya me lo imaginaba ―susurró Kikyō encontrándose con la cabeza de Naraku. La cabeza chorreaba sangre y los ojos negros del vampiro se posaron sobre ella.

―No creas que me han vencido ―dijo la cabeza con sangre negras saliéndole de la boca y nariz―, soy un inmortal. Jamás podrás…

―¿Cómo de que no? ―interrumpió Kikyō llevándose la cabeza a la ventana ante los gritos e insultos de Naraku; tomó una de sus espadas y atravesó la boca de su enemigo con ella y trató de ocultarse bien tras las cortinas―. Todos hemos tenido suficiente de ti.

Y acercó la espada al rayo de luz junto a la chorreante cabeza que no tardó en encenderse en llamas debido al sol que ya había salido por completo. Las llamas negras estaban consumiendo la cabeza lentamente dándole a entender a Kikyō que buscar otro modo de matarlo habría sido difícil y complicado. Ella pudo haber muerto si se hubiese enfrentado a él sola mientras que él tenía a todo un ejército de vampiros ya eliminados por Sesshōmaru.

Entonces pensó en lo que pudo haber pasado para que ahora Naraku estuviese ardiendo bajo las llamas del sol.

Seguro Kagura persiguió a Naraku quien seguramente se había aprovechado de la situación (el resplandor que sin duda alguna, lastimó severamente la visión de Sesshōmaru) para escapar dañándolo directamente, para cortar su cabeza y llevarla en una bolsa con olor a ajo para evitar que el cuerpo del vampiro se recuperase con la facilidad de la que Naraku tanto se enorgullecía.

Entre gritos, la cabeza se desvaneció. Y Kikyō entonces se permitió respirar tranquila.

El sol terminó de deshacer todo rastro de sangre del vampiro (solo para estar segura) y después cerró las cortinas para dejar en paz la espada hecha de plata con empuñadura de madera de roble.

―Está hecho, finalmente.

Al fin tanto ella misma, como su hermana y cuñado podrían dormir por un tiempo en paz.

…

La tapa del sarcófago al puro estilo egipcio de Kikyō (ese que tanto le gustaba) se cerró lentamente mientras los ojos de la vampiresa visualizaban por última vez en esta década los rostros de sus familiares; Inuyasha y Kagome despertaron hace una semana, ambos recuperados y completamente al tanto de todo. Ambos le agradecieron a Kikyō y Sesshōmaru por lo que hicieron, aunque a él no se lo pudieron decir directamente sino por Rin.

Sesshōmaru no tuvo más remedio que dormir también debido a sus heridas; Rin le juró a su esposo que se quedaría consigo todo el tiempo que él necesitase para recuperarse por lo que nadie pudo verle desde aquella noche. Inuyasha le pidió a Rin que le diese sus sinceros agradecimientos, Rin sonriendo dijo que no habría problema.

Desde entonces, el ataúd de Sesshōmaru permanecía al lado del de Inuyasha un poco más lejos que el sarcófago de Kikyō.

Kikyō por otro lado, estaba cansada y deseaba dormir; ahora con Naraku destruido y su hermana junto a Inuyasha despiertos y fuertes al lado de Rin, Kagura, ambas madres y el pequeño ejército de Sesshōmaru; la muchacha se retiró tranquila a dormir por algunas décadas.

―Duerme tranquila, hermana ―le dijo Kagome cuando el sarcófago se cerró por completo―. Ahora me toca a mí protegerte.

La gemela cerró los ojos dentro de la oscuridad, confiada en que al despertar, una buena noche la esperaría y que definitivamente no habría algún otro idiota (en mucho tiempo) que quisiera meterse con la familia _Inutaishō_.

― **FIN―**

* * *

 _Okey… creo que últimamente he estado haciendo one-shots que pueden ser buenos fics, no sé si decida hacer de este one-shot un fic como tal pero si lo hago lo explicaré en mis "notas de autor". O si alguien quiere escribir acerca de esta historia, puede ponerse en contacto conmigo para arreglarnos y evitar problemas de plagios XD_

 _Por el momento yo me retiro con la esperanza de que el fic les haya gustado. Gracias por su atención y no olviden pasar por el foro "¡Siéntate!" para divertirse un poco en compañía de las más temibles piratas del fandom ;)_

 _ **JA NE!**_


End file.
